Desperate Wishes and True Friends
by WannabeMarySue
Summary: When a lonely girl makes a desperate wish late in the night, she is sucked into a strange new world filled with crazy people. And she ends up on a ship carrying some of the craziest! How is she going to get home? And does she even want to? Will the promise of adventure and true friends keep her in this new world or will she return home? Full summary inside.
1. A Desperate Wish

**Summary- Basically I am writing this because, let's face the facts…everyone who has ever read/watched One Piece has daydreamed about living in their world. So of course** **it is only natural that we want to write about it. But more often than not, these types of stories are not very good….at all. So I was inspired to write my own, just to see if I could do it! So please tell me immediately about any OOCness or anything else because I want this to remain as on canon as possible. Basically, this is about a lonely teenage girl who lives in NYC. She feels that all of her friends are very fake and superficial so one night she makes a very desperate wish. And the next morning she awakes worlds away on one very crazy adventure that might just result in some true friends.**

Twisting my restless body in a meager attempt to disentangle myself from the constricting sheets that had wrapped themselves around my body, I glanced at the glowing red digits of the alarm clock on my bedside table.

11:10

I sighed; sleep wasn't going to come easy to me tonight.

Watching the undefined shapes of the cities night life play across my ceiling, I tried to calm my reeling mind. Glancing at the clock again I watched as the glowing 0 morphed into a rigid 1. _Why not?_ I thought before stretching one long arm out to touch the face of the digital clock. Screwing my eyes shut I thought _I wish that I could go on a real adventure…with real friends who actually care about me!_ As the clocks glowing numbers automatically switched to read 11:12, I withdrew my outstretched hand and rolled over onto my side. Knowing, deep down, that these wishes never came true, I fell asleep dreaming about grand adventures and true friends.

* * *

"Who is she?"

"I have no idea! I was just about to have my morning smoke when I almost tripped over her angelic sleeping body!"

"_Tck._ Sleeping in the middle of the deck is dangerous."

"You're one to talk moss ball."

"What did you call me shit-cook?"

I could hear the arguing voices emanating faintly from above me. As I shifted, trying to drag my semi-conscious mind out of the already disappearing dream I had been enveloped in, I became aware of the soft grass that softly brushed against my bare skin. I then recognized the gentle rocking and lurching rolls of the ocean beneath me. This quickly ripped me out of any illusions of sleep.

Leaping up, I ignored the surprised stares of the small group of people that had been gathered around my sleeping form. Running to the nearest railing, I leaned over the side and emptied the contents of my stomach into the roiling waters below.

"Oh no! She's sick! _Doctor_! Someone get the doctor!" I heard a shrill voice yell out in panic behind me.

"You are the doctor," several exasperated voices replied.

"Oh, right! Well then, Sanji go make some dry toast and pour a glass of cool water and bring it to the infirmary. Zoro, help me get her to the infirmary," the shrill voice ordered. He got two grunts in reply.

I momentarily lost track of the conversation as I retched over the side of the ship; my whole body shook and trembled with the effort of controlling my churning stomach.

A strong arm suddenly wrapped itself around my lower back and helped me regain her balance. Looking up into the impassive face of an incredibly muscular green-haired man, my situation finally dawned on me.

I was stuck on a ship…in the middle of the ocean…with a group of complete strangers…

So, I did the only thing any sane and rational person would do; I shrieked, ripped myself from the grip of the strong man's arm and jumped of the side of the boat to swim in any direction that would lead away from the ship.

There was a loud splash behind me as someone else jumped into the cold ocean water. Abruptly, the same green-haired man who had attempted to help me earlier had a firm grip around my writhing waist with one arm as he used the other to steadily swim _away_ from the ship. My terror of returning back to the ship morphed into confusion as the strange man ignored the instructions of the rest of the people on the strange ship and kept swimming in the wrong direction.

"Oi! Shitty swordsman, you're swimming in the wrong direction!"

The man holding me paused to tread water and gaze about in confusion; I pointed a shaking arm in the direction of the ship and watched in exasperation as he took a hard right and began swimming the wrong direction, _again._

"Brave Captain Usopp can help!" A loud voice shouted from the direction of the ship.

Suddenly, a loud pop rang out as a net attached to a long rope came hurtling towards us. It snapped tight around us, cramming our bodies together as it began to haul us back to the ship.

When we were finally deposited, soaking wet, onto the deck, I got a closer look at the strange people inhabiting the strange ship.

I almost shat my pants.

Standing in front of me—its blue nose twitching a mile a minute as it agitatedly asked several health related questions—was a _talking_ raccoon dog! And towering above him, sipping a cup of tea was a chortling skeleton with a huge, black afro! Glancing at the other people, I was only slightly reassured to find the rest of them were much more…human…

My racing heart had just started to calm down as the small raccoon dog handed me a towel to dry off when the towering skeleton bent over and said, "May I see you're panties?—Wait why did she faint?"

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I could feel the soft sheets wrapped around my body and the warm pillow resting beneath my head. _Good, it had all been a dream._

"Ne, when is the funny girl going to wake up?"

Hearing a whiny voice emanate from the foot the bed, I bolted into an upright position. My body wasn't prepared for the sudden movement though and I ended up clutching my spinning head while I dry-heaved into a bucket beside the sterile, white bed.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I looked back up to see the same strange creature holding a beaker of something green and bubbly.

"Drink this," it said in a high voice, "It should help with your nausea."

"Um, t-thanks," I stuttered, still queasy.

I grasped the cool glass in one hand while I used the other to pinch the bridge of my nose as I knocked back the green, slimy liquid. Gagging slightly as it oozed down the back of my throat, I sighed as the potion hit my stomach, instantaneously quelling my nausea.

"Is she better now? Are you better now?" a skinny raven-haired boy asked me and the rac—doctor, his head swinging back and forth as he absentmindedly fingered a fraying strawhat.

"Y-yea! I feel much better," I replied uneasily. Suddenly, the young teen's face split into an inhumanly large grin before he turned and swung open the door, yelling, "Guys! She's awake!" Turning back to her with the same wide grin, he said, "Wait until you meet my crew! They are the best in the whole world!"

**AN: So, how is it so far? Please review and tell me what you think! I really wanna know! Really! **

**Next chapter: "Meet the crew!" this will probably be update right before or right after my Scars on Your Heart fic. **


	2. Authors Note

**Sadly, this is not a story update…I am trying very hard to get chapter two out, but I am having major writers block on how to believably introduce my character into this new world. It is much harder than it sounds! I do have about a page done, but I want to keep with my about 2,000 word chapters trend so I prob won't publish till the end of the week.**

**So, reviews with ideas or suggestions or just feedback in general would really help, because I need some major motivation to keep going with this! **

**I really don't want it to die so please help! **

**Finally, I need name suggestions, something English but with a cool twist. Something no one really hears a lot! So review with IDEAS PLEASE!**


	3. Meet the Crew!

**AN: Chapter two! Yaaayyyyy! I know, it took forever. I had some major writer's block but I finally had like a super brain epiphany and was able to finish it! The third chapter shouldn't take half as long so don't worry! Well I don't want to make you wait too long so get ready to _Meet the Crew!_**

Pounding feet and curious yells assaulted my ears as seven other people crowded into the infirmary. Before I could focus on any one person, each crew member began talking at once. Over stimulated, I raised my hands up to cover my ears. Suddenly, the loud crashing of a firm fist hitting an oaken table silenced the talkative people.

Looking up, I saw the confident stare of an orange-haired girl as she lifted her fist up from were it rested on the table. "Hi! My name is Nami and I am this ships navigator," she informed me.

"Oh! Well, nice to meet you Nami! My name is Mira," I tentatively replied.

Nami smiled at me as she gestured to the people surrounding us, "The little reindeer that has been taking care of you is Chopper, our doctor, and that idiot with the straw hat is Luffy, our captain! Behind me is Sanji, our cook; Zoro, our swordsman; Robin, our archeologist; Franky, our shipwright; Usopp, our sniper and the idiot skeleton that gave you such a scare earlier is Brooke, our musician."

The friendly introduction and the smiles on _most_ of the crewmembers faces (the swordsman seemed incapable of anything nicer than a grimace) eased my discomfort slightly; I was still very confused though as to where I was and why there was a talking reindeer and a towering skeleton.

"Where, exactly, am I?" I asked, directing the question at the person who seemed most in charge, Nami.

"You're on the Grand Line, obviously!" she replied.

"Where's that? Is it in the Atlantic?" I inquired confused at the strange name.

"What's the At—atlan—t-tic?" asked a teen with bushy black hair and an inhumanly long nose (Eeyop or Isopp I think his name was).

"W-what is the Atlantic?" I stuttered, confused as to how someone on the ocean could not know what they were sailing through. "Ya know, the big ocean between North America and Europe…"

"What is North A—america?" asked the small doctor.

"Is it like the North Blue?" Robin, the only other female on the ship, inquired.

"The North Blue? That isn't even an ocean _or _continent name!" I replied exasperated. What was going on?

Finally, after many more confusing question that didn't give the askers the answers they needed, Nami grabbed my hand and pulled me past her gawking crewmates; leaving the infirmary, she said over her shoulder, "We are going to go figure this out, in the mean time make sure we don't drift off course!"

* * *

Multiple in-depth explanations, 7 maps and 3 cups of coffee later, I finally _almost_ understood what was going on…my wish had worked. I was in the Grand Line, on a pirate ship filled with outlawed pirates. I was on an adventure!

But how had I gotten here? And how was I going to get back? These two questions swirled around my head as Nami and I wearily dragged ourselves to the dining room for dinner.

As Sanji was putting the finishing touches on the heavenly smelling soup he had prepared, Usopp took it upon himself to regal me with grand stories of the Straw Hat's adventures on the sea.

"Then, just as it had seemed all hope was lost I, the Great Captain Usopp, fought off the giant sea kings of the calm belt _bare handed_!"

"Really?" Chopper and Luffy said, their eyes widening in amazement.

"Liar…" Nami muttered.

"Dinner is served my lovely beauties!" Sanji cut in as he deposited three bowls of steaming soup in front of the women.

Excited to finally get some food in the stomach that I had spent all morning emptying over the sides of the lurching ship, I quickly dipped a spoon into the golden broth.

"Mmmm!" Noises of immense delight cut through the loud confusion of dinner for a moment as everyone enjoyed Sanji's delectable soup.

"Oh Mira! I am so glad that a lovely lady such as you can enjoy my food so much!" Sanji said with delight.

"Oh it is positively heavenly Sanji thank you!" I said with a small smile and a bat of my lashes.

"Oh no, you are the heavenly one Mira-chan!" Sanji sang before melting into a gooey puddle of love-sick cook at the head of the table.

Nami rolled her eyes at the cook's antics before catching my attention with a flick her hand, "So, if you really are from an alternate world…how are you going to get back?"

"I honestly have no idea! Maybe if I make another wish? But, it isn't like anyone is going to miss me…" I trailed off, absentmindedly staring into my soup as I pondered over whether anyone would really miss me. It was hard to admit, but the answer I came up with was no, no one would miss me.

It hurt to confess it, but I knew it was the true. At my school, beauty was everything. No one cared how smart you were. And I was depressingly average when it came to looks. When I looked at myself in the mirror, all that I saw was long, dark hair that was far too unruly to keep at the length that I did. And unlike the cosmetically perfect noses of all the wealthy girls at my New York private school, my parents would not let me change my "strong" Middle Eastern nose to a cute button one. And of course, my C cups were nothing special compared to the other girl's implants. Of course, even their breasts would have looked small compared to Robin and Nami's gargantuan lady lumps.

Overall, the only slightly remarkable thing about my looks was my startlingly bright emerald eyes. I looked up from my musings to find that everyone had been staring at me while Luffy waved an outstretch hand in front of my face. _Wait!_ I did a double take. Luffy had been seated at the extreme other end of the table…so how was his hand all the way over here. Curiously, I looked down his arm—and looked—and looked—until, finally, I reached the end.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What hell is wrong with Luffy's arm?" I screeched as I batted away the offending appendage.

"Oh," Nami said, "I forgot to tell her about Devil's Fruits…"

"How could you forget something like that?" Usopp said as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Eh, it just slipped my mind."

"Luffy can stretch his arm's far out because he is a rubber man!" Chopper exclaimed proudly. Luffy grabbed the side of his cheek and stretched it like taffy to demonstrate.

"Robin, Brook and Chopper all have Devil's Fruit powers too!" Luffy said as his cheek snapped back into place.

"B-but, what exactly is a Devil's Fruit?"

"A Devil's Fruit," Robin began to explain, "is a fruit supposedly created by a sea god that gives the person who eats it unique abilities, but it takes away that persons ability to swim."

"Oh…well what kind of abilities does it give?" I asked, still slightly confused as to how a fruit could give a person powers.

"Well, Chopper ate a human human fruit, which is how he is able to speak. Brook ate the revive revive fruit which brought him back to life after he died and Robin ate the hana hana fruit which lets her bloom body parts wherever she wants!" Usopp explained.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" I gushed as I looked at the four devil's fruit users in a new light. "Do you think there is a Devil's Fruit that could help me get back home?" I asked.

"Maybe," Robin replied.

"Well," Luffy said a huge grin stretching across his face, "until you figure out a way to get back home, you can travel with us!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You can be our newest nakama!" Luffy said with the same innocent grin.

Little did he know just how much that one sentence meant to me.

**AN: Pheww! Finished with that! Well really hoped you liked it! If you did please review! If you didn't…well review anyway and tell me what you didn't like! I want to know so I can fix stuff in the future! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I am back! I know it took awhile but man oh man has these past two weeks been insane! I had some intense soccer games, like 6 tests and of course I ended up wacking up my knee sooo...but enough about me, her is the next chapter in this story! Please read adn then REVIEW!**

That night Franky had moved a makeshift cot into a spare room for me to sleep in. It had taken some time for me to get used to the gentle swells and dips of the ocean beneath me, but eventually I let it lull me to sleep.

The next morning, I was shaken gently awake by a small, careful hand. Pulling my head still foggy with sleep out from beneath my pillow, I glared up at the dim figure that had disturbed me.

"Holy crap!" Usopp shrieked, careening backwards from my bedside.  
"What happened?" he inquired, as he not so subtly inched his hand towards the doorknob.

"_You,_" I said accusingly, "woke me up! That's what happened!"

"I-I just came in to tell you that breakfast will be ready soon…" he defended.

I immediately perked up at the thought of food, "Okay!" I chirped, my black mood already dissipating into the bright morning air.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked as I climbed out of my small, yet well made cot.

Warily, Usopp led me down the passageway to the bathroom, glancing backwards every now and then as if waiting for a monster to reappear. Upon entering the bathroom, I realized that I was without clothes, a toothbrush or any undergarments. Shrugging, I figured I would cross those bridges when I came to them…or I could just burn them down; whichever was easier.

Walking up to the sink, I eyed the drowsy eyed, knotted-haired monster that glared back from the mirrors surface. _No wonder Usopp acted so scared this morning_ I thought to myself. Shrugging my musings off yet again, I snatched up a random toothbrush and proceeded to vigorously scrub at my teeth. When the last tastes of morning breath was scoured from my mouth, I quickly discarded my sleep-wrinkled clothes and turned on the shower before stepping in.

Letting the hot water rejuvenate me, I proceeded to finger comb my long unruly hair. Picking at a particularly tangled knot, I eyed the array of shampoos, conditioners and body washes that spread out before me. It was easy to pick out each individuals personal body and hair care products. Nami, for instance, had a large array of tangerine scented products that must have been at least 10 thousand berri apiece. A neat row of four light blue containers with French names and a musky scent were most assuredly Sanji's. A single very old bottle that was curiously still almost full, sat forlornly in the corner, only half revealing a picture of a dancing piece of bacon.

After studying each group of body and hair products, I finally decided on a small huddle of mint-scented products. Squeezing a small amount of the clear green shampoo into the palm of my hand, I worked it through my long, wet hair. Finally, after what I estimated to be almost a full hour in the shower, I turned off the now luke warm water and wrapped a large, pale yellow towel around my soaking wet body. Kicking my discarded clothes farther into the corner, I wrapped the towel tighter around my body before setting off in search of the galley.

Normally, I would have never been brave enough to walk around in nothing but a towel, but my confusing trip to another world had given my deflated confidence a much-needed boost. After three wrong turns and ending up back at the door to the bathroom twice, I finally found my way to the galley.

My hand paused before pushing open the door though. From behind the door loud, alarming _battle-like_ sounds were emerging. _What if they were under attack?_ I thought. _Wait, how do pirates even attack each other? And why would they do it in the galley?_ Convincing myself that I could handle anything, I flung open the door and prepared for what was on the other side.

It was _not_ what I expected.

Everyone at the dining table of the Straw Hat crew froze (for the first and probably last time ever), even Luffy slowed down in his meat consumption to stare at me. Zoro had one large, scarred hand around Luffy's neck while the other hung frozen in the air over his plate. Chopper blinked with confusion at me from his perch atop Zoro's head. Sanji let a slow, love sick smile slip across his face as he balanced on one leg, the other prepared to crash down on Usopp's head any second. Both Nami and Robin looked up curiously from their own undisturbed section of the table at me and my currently towel clad surprise.

"Um," I said stalling, "what is going on?"

Ignoring my question, Sanji bent down on one knee and raised his hands to the sky crying, "Oh thank you _Lord_ for bestowing this towel clad beauty upon me!" After this loud statement, he promptly collapsed on his side in a twitching heap, his nose bleeding profusely.

"Um, Mira?" Nami asked tentatively.

"Yes?"  
"Where are your clothes?"

"Oh…err—" I mumbled as I self- consciously tugged at my drooping towel.

"I do believe we forgot to give her anything to change into," Robin said calmly, "She did only come here with the clothes she was wearing and those must be severely dirty and wrinkled by now."

"Ow!" Franky cried, breaking out of his stupor, "you look SUPER!"

Rolling her eyes, Nami got up and grabbed my arm before dragging me towards the door.

My stomach growled in protest as my breakfast slipped farther away, "Wait!" I whined, "I'm hungry…"

"No food until you put some proper clothes on!" she scolded still pulling me away.

"Fine," I muttered.

Nami had to dig into the deepest recesses of her wardrobe to find a bra small enough to fit me. After the issue of my undergarments though, picking out something to wear was somewhat enjoyable…even if my stomach growled every five seconds.

"Oooh, what about these?" Nami asked as she tossed another pair of shorts on the growing pile in front of me.

Picking up the shining silver material, I admired the shorts. "These are so cute!" I gushed, but after more thought I decided they were a little to bright for my taste.

Finally, I decided on a pair of petite, dark acid washed shorts and a black sleeveless shirt with the words "Fight to Rock!" inscribed in white on the front. Pairing the outfit with my black motorcycle boots that I had arrived with, I ran back to the galley praying that some food had been left over.

Banging open the door, I saw that Sanji had recovered from his fainting spell and was now avidly protecting the last plate of food from an indignant Luffy.

"I'm the captain! I should get the last plate of food!" he whined.

"No baka! This food is for the lovely—ah! Mira-chan! I have your breakfast for you~!"

"Yay! Food!" I shouted before snatching the plate from his hands and devouring everything on it.

"That…_was delicious!_" I shouted, praising Sanji and patting my stomach contentedly.

Chopper—who had been previously absent from the room—pushed open the galley door and trotted in, carefully holding a beaker between his two hooves.

"This should help with your motion sickness!" he chirped before placing it in front of me.

"…okay…" I said warily, remembering the awful taste from the previous day. I picked it up and immediately scrunched up my nose at the nauseating smell. Closing my eyes, I poured the foul green liquid down my throat and swallowed quickly.  
"Blech! That was awful!" I gasped before grabbing the nearest drink—Zoro's—and chugging it down to wash out the taste.

"EW!" I shouted, spewing the drink all over Zoro. Pawing at my burning tongue, I turned to the dripping swordsman and demanded, "What the hell was _that?_"

"Sake," Zoro deadpanned, reaching for a napkin to wipe of his dripping brow. A black dress shoe stopped his searching hand.

"How dare you assault Mira-chan's delicate taste buds with your foul liquor!" Sanji growled, glaring at the green-haired man.

"It wasn't my fault she drank it!" Zoro snapped back.

"Well, it is your fault now!" Sanji said before aiming a quick, sharp kick at his head.

Zoro dodged to the left and brought up his right forearm to block the next kick that came in quick succession after. The fight would have quickly escalated into a full out brawl if I hadn't have suddenly shout, "Wait!"

"Yes my lovely Mira-chan?" Sanji cooed, one leg pressed against Zoro's raised forearm.

"What?" Zoro grunted, pushing Sanji's long leg back.

"You drink booze with breakfast?"

"_What?_" Everyone shrieked, exasperation written all over their faces.

Nami sighed looking at Sanji, Zoro and Me (I haven't the faintest idea why) like we were idiots, before she reached out each fist and punched the two boys _hard_ in the head. Shaking it warningly at me she growled, "Out, now!"

Everybody quickly listened, shuffling out the door and into the bright morning sunshine. Not really knowing my way around the ship, I chose to follow Usopp out onto the outer deck.

"Sooo," I drawled already bored, "What kind of stuff do you do on a pirate ship?"

"Well, I, the great Captain Usopp lead us on terrifying adventures! Like the time I battled a carnivorous goldfish so big we thought its crap was an island!"

"Really…?" I asked in mock awe.

"Yes! Reall—wait…was that sarcasm?"

I just smiled before sauntering off to find something or _someone_ else to entertain me. Circling around the tall mast three times, I studied everyone else on the upper deck of the ship.

Nami had set up court on a deck chair with a skimpy bathing suit and a tall glass of chilled lemonade. Robin had retreated to the quiet sanctuary of the ship's library while the rest of the crew chose to stay on the upper decks, bathed in the pleasant sunlight.

Franky had even brought his latest project upstairs to work in the pleasant sunshine with Brooke's quiet, upbeat music washing over him.

Leaning against the mast, I gazed curiously up at the figure head that adorned the front of the ship. Sitting frozen on top of the Lion's head gazing out at a bright nothingness was Luffy. Curious, I inched closer and studied him; he was concentrating intently on an unseen point far on the distant horizon.

"He does that sometimes."

"Shit!" I hissed, jumping back a few feet out of surprise. Turning around I saw the "napping" form of the green-haired swordsman sprawled out against the railing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked after I got my heart rate under control.

Zoro crack open his left eye and stared at me before saying, "Luffy always likes to look to the future. He doesn't believe in dwelling in the past." That profound statement was punctuated by an inspiring snore as Zoro fell back asleep.

"Wh—ho—oh…forget it…" I said with a roll of my eyes as I turned around and wandered off again.

* * *

I sighed as I reached for the dark handle on the front of the sturdy wooden door. Pulling it open I walked into another semi-filled, dark storage room.

"Great!" I muttered. I had been lost—yes _lost_—for the better part of an hour in the confusing maze that made up the interior of the ship.

I turned back around and retraced my steps before turning down another passageway and wandering blindly again. Finally, I saw the soft glow of candle light beneath a door. Pushing it open, I burst through the door, much to the amusement of Robin inside.

"Oh thank the Lord! Sweet baby Jesus, I'm not lost anymore!" I cried before collapsing into a chair.

Robin giggled politely behind her hand before asking, "Mira, did you have trouble finding your way around the ship?"

"Maybe," I replied with a pout.

"Hmm, well," Robin began carefully as she closed the thick history tome she had been reading, "I was just about to head to the main deck if you would like to accompany me?"

Smiling gratefully I followed her back out of the library and up to the grass covered deck.

Once there, I collapsed in the warm sunshine that danced down through the sparse cotton candy clouds. Eventually I drifted off into a murky, dream-filled sleep.

"_Wh—where am I?"_

"_You're on the Zero Cloudy!"_

"_AH! Where did you come from?" A fluffy blue puff of cotton candy with a pink hat had appeared in front of me, floating above the dark wood beneath us._

"_I came from beyond!" it replied._

_**ZZzzZzgrrzzGrrzz**_ _a loud, grating snore suddenly ripped through the air._

"_What the hell?" I muttered, still preoccupied with the talking cotton candy. A few yards away, a green _bush _appeared, snoring up a storm._

_Suddenly, an iridescent fish swam through the air next to me, small bubbles of lavish compliments escaping its cigarette smoking fish lips._

"_This is too weird!" I exclaimed, looking around at the strange creatures that surrounded me. A straw hat wearing lion had appeared as well and was currently chasing around a roasted chicken with an abnormally long nose were one shouldn't be._

_I was still lying on the ground were I had first appeared when suddenly a large tangerine popped into existence over me and began to bounce on my stomach, bossily demanding, "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Nrrgghh, go away mean tangerine!" I murmured.

"No—wait…tangerine what? Never mind just wake up!"

"Go bother the shrub…he is sleeping too," I muttered before flipping over onto my side.

"What's she talking about?" the floating fish inquired, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.

Suddenly the lion opened its huge mouth and lunged at the running chicken roaring, "MEAT!"

I woke up with a start. Leaning over me with her fist raised in the air was Nami and on either side of her stood Zoro and Sanji, the former looking bored and the latter, concerned.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Nami chirped, "We're about to hit a big storm so go and get under cover!"

Rubbing the large lump on my head that was beginning to throb, I ran under cover just as the first rough winds whipped across the deck, bringing harsh bullets of rain with it. Suddenly, the storm was upon us.

Wind roared across the deck, snatching up ropes and the sail, and whipping them around and away from the grasping hands of the frantic crew below. The others rushed around, frantically attempting to secure loose objects on the deck and trying to keep the _Thousand Sunny_ on the right path.

A dark, looming wave rose high above the edge of the ship, its barely repressed energy pushing down on the small ship below. As the ship lurched and rolled, desperately trying to right itself, I pitched to the side and fell over knocking my head on the edge of a table.

As the rainy light swam in and out of my vision I heard the frantic yells of the crew outside fading away, and then the much louder roar of the lion from my dream asking me to come and play.

**AN: So there we go! This is officially my longest chapter ever! Please tell me if you like longer chapters because I am trying to find a balance between super long and too short. And as all ways pretty please review! Thanks and XOXOXO **


	5. The Dagger Belt

**AN- So...*bows deeply* I apologize for my lack of updates! I put it down to laziness and plot bunnies...i.e. When in Rome and Are You My Daddy?...so I am sorry! Please forgive me! This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be extra long to make up for it! Enjoy!**

I was standing at the edge of a dark, foreboding forest. Behind me angry waves crashed onto the wet sand of the short, debris littered beach. In front of me, stoic trees cast searching shadows onto the undergrowth choked pathway.

As I stepped into the gloomy shadows of the forest hoping to find shelter from the raging sea storm behind me, a strange roar ripped through the air. Eyes wide with fear, I searched the inky shadows around me for a glimpse of the creature that had made the noise. Another roar sounded, sending chills down my spine.

Creeping carefully down the overgrown path, I tried to pinpoint the location of the strange noises. Suddenly, the trees and bushes lining the path rustled ominously. A low growl permeated the air, then a gentle voice, eerily familiar cut through the dense forest night, "Mira, how nice of you to join us...we've been waiting for you."

The voice multiplied as it spoke, whispering and hissing the words "we've been waiting" over and over again. Inky shadows twisted themselves out of the darkness, molding themselves into distorted replicas of people I had known in my past. Their long, clawed hands reached out and grasped at my clothes, pulling me closer to them. Closer to the horrible darkness.

"Mira? Mira! Wake up! Please, wake up!" an urgent voice cut through the nightmare that had been clogging my mind and pulled me back from the black abyss of dreams.

Groggily rubbing at my eyes, I slowly opened them and attempted to sit up. When my eyesight began to swim and my head throbbed painfully, I gave up and flopped back down onto the pillow my head had previously been resting on.

"What happened?" I asked in a gravelly voice. I swallowed twice to try to get some moisture back into my cottony mouth. A glass of water was guided to my lips by a pair of deft hands and cracking open my eyes once more, I saw an extremely worried Sanji staring down at me.

"You hit your head in that storm and passed out," he informed me, "Chopper checked you out and said you only have a mild concussion."

"A mild concussion? Great, so that means tons of headaches right?" I groaned as I rubbed my throbbing head.

"I can give you some painkillers," Chopper said, "but, I can't guarantee they will completely stop the headaches."

"They're better than nothing," I replied with a sigh. Remembering that we had hit the storm on the way to a close island, I sat up-slower this time-and attempted to look out a window.

"Did we reach the island?" I asked excitedly as I was ready for one of the famed Straw Hat adventures to commence.

"Yes my dear Mira-chan!" Sanji said, reverting back to his old self, "We have reached the new island! Lovely Nami-san says it is uncharted so we plan on doing a full exploration once you are ready to move about again."  
"Really? Then let's go!" I said, throwing back my covers and leaping out of bed. As soon as my feet hit the ground though I staggered and fell to the side, landing ungracefully in Sanji's waiting arms.

"No way!" Chopper yelled, "You will leave when I say you can leave!"

"Fine..." I muttered as I clambered back into bed.  
"Heres some medicine for your head, it might make you a little sleepy though," Chopper informed me as he handed over two small green pills and another glass of water.

Swallowing the small, bitter pills with a large gulp of water, I laid my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. A few minutes later, I slipped peacefully in a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up much later both Nami and Usopp were sitting at my bedside.

Quirking one of my eyebrows up, I asked, "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact," Usopp began, "It's more of can we help _you_?"

"What are you talking about?"  
Nami turned to me and clarified her colleague's confusing statement, "What he means is that we will be exploring this island soon and if you plan on coming with us then you can't be left defenseless."

"And, although the great Captain Usopp is more than capable of protecting you, I also deemed it necessary to create you your own weapon." Usopp said with a proud smile and a flick of his nose.

"He made my clim-a-tact and it works great!" Nami said, motioned to the three blue poles she keep strapped to her leg.

"So, what did you make me?" I asked curiously, my eyes searching for where it was.

"Well," Usopp said as he prepared to unveil his latest masterpiece, "in order to create the perfect weapon for you, I had to analyze everything about you. Your strengths would have to be your undeniable innocence yet fierce attitude coupled with speed and intellligence which could be formidable in a fight where words more than actions could save you. In the strength and skill departments though you are slightly lacking."

I nodded slightly at the correct assessment of my abilities. I didn't care if he insinuated that I had a lack of skills, compared to the people on this ship, I was.

Usopp cleared his throat before continuing, "Therefore, I created a weapon that could falsify strength and skill for your, while working with your knowledge and looks. My design was inspired by a dear friend of ours from when we first entered the Grand Line, this is the great _Dagger Belt!_"

After two looks of slight disbelief from Nami and Mira he said, "I am still working on the name..." He held out a coil of carefully fitted metal pieces. Upon further examination I found it to be about a yard long with hundreds of the small metal links. Each one was razor sharp and serrated in different directions.

"This is so cool...but how do I use it?" I asked.

"It's simple. When you aren't using it, you wear it as a belt. But when you need it, you whip it out. Quite literally. You use it as a whip and as a lasso, and you can even use it as wickedly sharp rope. It can lengthen up to ten feet and its is a strong as steel!"

"Seriously?" I asked as I gazed in wonderment at my new weapon. I couldn't wait to be discharged from the infirmary to use it!

* * *

That evening, after an incredibly long inspection with Chopper, I went out onto the upper deck with Usopp to test out my new weapon. In the deepening twilight, the island glowed and wavered mysteriously. It was swathed in a dense jungle and surrounded completely by jagged rocks; the only way to get there, Franky told me, would be several trips on the Mini Merry.

Out on the deck, most of the crew had gathered in various spots to watch my lesson with Usopp.

"You ready?" Usopp asked from his spot on the deck.

"Mhmm," I replied.

"Okay, right now, it is around your waist like a belt, whenever you go to take it off, make sure to grab the part wrapped in leather."

"Okay..." I murmured as I carefully grasped the leather wrapped handle.

"Good! Now pull it out across your body so it pulls out smoothly."

"That's what she said," Sanji snickered from his place on the railing.

"Pervert cook," Zoro muttered from where he was sprawled out on the deck taking a nap.

"Lazy dumbass," Sanji shot back.

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled at both of them, impatient to continue his lesson.

Turning back to me, he said, "Now that you have it out, hold it in one hand like you would a whip and practice snapping it sharply."

Following his instructions, I aimed it away from any people, lest I do something wrong, and lifted up my arm and snapped my wrist quickly. The entire metal whip rose lithely into the air and snapped out through the air creating a sharp whistling sound.

"Nice," Usopp cheered, "Now try some different movements as you're doing it, kind of like you are in battle."

"Okay," I muttered before focusing back on what I was doing. Whirling around, I slashed outwards with the whip, aiming at one of the cloth dummies Franky had set up for the exercise. At the last moment, I clicked a small button on the handle and watched as the whip lengthened and wrapped several times around the dummy. Ripping sounds filled the air, as the serrated edges tore at the fabric.

"Cool!" Several voices announced as I pressed another button to retract the metal whip.

Focusing on another dummy, I quickly crouched down and side stepped, slashing the whip vertically across my body. The faceless dummy's head fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. Turning to Usopp I announced, "This is perfect! I love it!"

Nami and Robin had been watching the lesson from their usual lawn chairs; turning to Robin, Nami whispered, "I am having second thoughts about giving her a weapon..."

Robin merely chuckled.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Nami announced that we would be leaving early the next morning to begin explorations of the island.

"This island is uncharted so we don't know what to expect! To ensure none of you," she glared meaningfully at the boys _and me_ (why, I still don't know), "get into any trouble, I'm gonna pair us all up!"

"Oh how smart of you Nami-san! You are always a step ahead!" Sanji cried as he wiggled his entire body across the kitchen towards the red-head.

Ignoring Sanji, Nami continued, "Robin and I will be paired together, as will Brooke and Sanji. I'm gonna put Chopper, Luffy and Usopp in a group, maybe you two can keep our _Captain_ in check? And I would like Franky to come with Robin and I as well to help us carry our equipment. That leaves Mira and Zoro...any problems?" The last question was merely rhetorical, no one would dare argue with Nami.

"Good! Sanji-kun, can you pack all the food tonight so the groups can just grab it on their way out?"

"Of course my amazing Nami-san! Why didn't I think of that?" Sanji cooed as he immediately started planning lunch for the next day.

Snatching up a chicken wing before Luffy's wandering hand could take it, I let my mind wander away from the conversation back to the nightmare that I had locked away into the back of my mind.

I was no stranger to nightmares, but I tended to have recurring ones; the usual like falling forever or going to school in my underwear. Never have I had that one before though. The memory of the strange shadow creatures with the voices of past friends sent a fresh shiver down my spine.

"You okay?" a gruff voice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yea," I said to Zoro on my right, " 'm fine..."

"Good," was the simple answer as he stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth.

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't believe _he_ would be my partner tomorrow for our excursion. Between the two of us we would be lost in less than a minute no doubt. Bad planning on Nami's part really...not that I would ever tell her that.

Pushing back from the table I stood up with a long stretch and an even longer yawn. "I'm pooped! Going to bed!" I announced.

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"Night!"

One by one everyone trooped out of the galley and over to their rooms, tired yet excited for what might come in the morning.

**AN- So...how did I do? Hmmm...please review and tell me! I heart feedback! **


End file.
